


April Fools!

by Holyangelheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes." Was meant for April Fools/IwaOi Day but I missed it. Will continue next time, but it's a little rushed. I have no idea about how to continue it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools!

-x-x-

The sun was already beginning to set under the horizon and the Aobajousai gang was finally released from their long day of practice. Iwaizumi Hajime waited against the entrance to the school, having been irritated by how long his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru was taking to get changed and decided to walk ahead. The two had planned to walk home together and he would stay the night so they let the others go home without them.

“Iwa-chaaan!” Oikawa ran towards the teen after he changed into his school uniform, a wrinkled envelope held tightly in his hand. He takes Iwaizumi by surprise and slips his leg in between his legs.

With a shout, the boy began to fall, trying to grab onto something but finds himself cushioned by the perpetrator himself.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Oikawa said as he laughed lightly, supporting his ace with all of his strength to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened slightly and he quickly lifted himself up and turned around, his finger ready to accuse Oikawa for tripping him. Yet when he saw how Oikawa’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, he stopped and noticed the envelope gripped tightly. “Oi…” 

The bubbly captain backed away, but bumped into the fence, nowhere to run. “H-Huh…What are you doing Iwa-ch—?” 

“Jeez…” With a sigh, Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa’s tense shoulders, grasping it as his thumbs pressed into it, rubbing circles into his skin. The movement an intimate nonverbal act between the two, a sign that he knows something is wrong with him and that he’s there for support.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whispered his boyfriend’s name, the name on his lips tasting sweet. He turned around, held the other’s face in his hands, and gently ran his thumb down his jaw before kissing Iwaizumi right below his ear, at the junction between his jaw and his neck. His movements were fast since it would be bad if the two were caught in front of the school’s gates.

With a tight lipped smile, Iwaizumi led the way home, walking side by side but their hands never touched. Oikawa ranted about how the girls in his class kept on asking him for help on the homework and even for bites of his milk bread. However as he blabbed on and on, Iwaizumi only half listened because he knew that the boy was keeping the real issue underneath and the truth definitely had to do with the envelope he never once let go of. Even though he knew that, he kept quiet, inserting some “Mhms” and “Yeahs” to keep the boy occupied until he could finally get the truth out of him.

“Hey Iwa-chan…did you know that yesterday was April Fools?” Oikawa asks out of the blue.

His sudden serious tone was enough for Iwaizumi to become concerned, “Yeah it was just a bunch of stupid pranks though, why?”

“Haha it’s nothing…” The smile on his face was forlorn as he walked up to his house, turning the key and opening it for Iwaizumi to enter. “Wanna come in?”

It was as though Oikawa was asking about something deeper because normally he wouldn’t even bother to ask. The fact that Oikawa didn’t just waltz into his own home was odd as well. When he entered, the house was dark and it gave him the creeps. He always saw the house bright and lively with Oikawa being the first to go in, his presence automatically lighting up the room, but now he sees things for how they truly are. This is what Oikawa returns to every day after practice if he’s not there with him. “Oi…”

“Hm?” Oikawa turned around after placing his bag on the counter. He didn’t expect the sudden thrust of Iwaizumi’s hand into his until he was pushed onto one of the chairs, the envelope in his hand being caught by his boyfriend before it got smashed by his strength. “Iwa-chan—! Give that back!”

“No.” He glared at him. I will after you tell me what’s wrong.

Oikawa stared at him, his eyes searching for something, but then he sighed and the halfhearted smile on his lips crushed Iwaizumi. “Nothing gets passed you, huh?”

Iwaizumi didn’t respond, but he sat in the chair beside Oikawa and placed his hand on his knee, his eyes seeking the truth.

“You know how I wanted to become an astronomer? Well I sent in my application and well…” He opened the letter as he spoke and pulled it out, “…I got rejected.”

His hands trembled then, he wanted to throw his arms around Oikawa, but right when he was about to close the gap between them, his boyfriend unfolded the letter that read “Accepted” and he gaped.

“Aha! April Fools!” Oikawa grinned as he held the paper in front of Iwaizumi’s face. “I’m going to Hawaii for a summer program so that I can continue my studies here!”

“D—,” Iwaizumi swallowed his words and licked his lips as they were suddenly dry. He smiled softly and patted Oikawa’s head. “I’m so happy for you,” he whispered.

“Thank you Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hugged him, his lips brushing against the other’s cheek before standing up and twirling around. “I had to keep my excitement contained and that was soooo hard! I’m surprised I didn’t burst.”

“Haha yeah,” although he was happy that Oikawa got what he wanted, he couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten and he couldn’t breathe a little. “Hey I’m going to wash my face alright?” He asked without waiting for the reply and closed the door behind him once he entered the bathroom. He stared into the mirror, his reflection looking tired. He knew that he’s happy for Oikawa, but what was this feeling? He had almost whispered, “Don’t go.” What’s happening to him? The sudden knocking and Oikawa’s voice from the other side of the door made him anxious. 

“Hey Iwa-chan are you okay in there?”

Just what would that idiot say if I told him those two words? He knew what would happen and he couldn’t do that. The two were going to graduate soon and what’s one summer without his childhood friend and lover? That thought was what eased his worries for the night.

The two climbed onto the roof with Oikawa’s trusty telescope while Iwaizumi held the constellation map. He claimed that he needed to practice before flying abroad, but he knew he just wanted to spend time with him. They snuggled under Oikawa’s favorite blanket made of a dark blue fabric and flecks of glitter to resemble glittering stars. Under this blanket, the two felt secure and were ready to face the new challenges ahead of them. If only they had foreseen the pain of two lovebirds who were never apart for long to be separated for more than just one summer across oceans for the first time.

 

-x-x-

To be continued!


End file.
